inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Karuta Roromiya
Karuta Roromiya (髏々宮カルタ Roromiya Karuta) is the SS for Kagerou, she usually seems phased out but is actually very clever and well knowing about important details. Her Youkai power is that she can tranform to a Gashadokuro (Large skeleton) and her hobby is Eating and Drinking Guaraná. Near the end of Part 1, she was attacked and possessed by enemy youkai who began to use her for their own purposes. She asked Watanuki to kill her, as she could never return to human form. Watanuki yelled to her and told her that he would still be by her side, no matter if she couldn't return to human form. Although she was so happy to hear these sentiments, she was completely taken over by the enemy and was forced to be killed sometime after the raid. In Part 2, she has been reincarnated, and is currently 20-years old. She now has short hair, and her breasts are bigger than in her previous life. Appearance Human Form Karuta is a slim teenage girl with pink hair and brown eyes. She puts her hair into two high side pigtails and her hair is also wavy. While she is a SS, she wears a black female suit with a white shirt and blue tie. When she is at school she wears her uniform which is similar to Ririchiyo Shirakiin's. After her reincarnation, Karuta's hair is cut short with big breats. She looks more cheerful and carefree. Youkai Form Her youkai form is Gashadokuro which is a large skeleton. She sometimes has violet mist surrounding her when she is in her youkai form. Personality Karuta appears to be a very simple-minded girl who loves eating. Like Ririchiyo, she has trouble making friends (although it doesn't bother her that much). Despite this, she manages to become friends with Ririchiyo and rekindles her friendship with Watanuki when he returns from his training. Relationships Banri Watanuki Watanuki has been friends with Karuta since they were little. Watanuki has a big crush on Karuta, but Karuta seems to not realize it. But she does shows true care and concern for Watanuki and misses him very much when he was out training and was really happy when Watanuki came back. It also shows when she visited him at the nurse's office. He is also very defensive of her. As shown when he got into a fight and got hurt badly when the the students called Karuta weird.They also make a good team when they were partners against Nobara and Renshou and Ririchiyo and Soushi. He always tries to help her in anyway he can. He was very anxious to see her again. Ririchiyo Shirakiin She became friends with Ririchiyo after Ririchiyo offered her some food while Karuta was hungry, since she had eaten her lunch in the middle of class. She seems to genuinely care about Ririchiyo (similarly to how she cares for Watanuki), which in turn is reciprocated by Ririchiyo, as shown when Karuta didn't go to school in Episo de 10. Kagerou Shoukin Kagerou is Karuta's current master. He treats Karuta like a pet, as he likes tying her like a dog due to his sadistic personality. Karuta doesn't seem to mind at all, as long as she is given something to eat. History Synopsis Gallery Chapter 1 Cover.jpg Chapter 4 Cover.jpg Chapter 5 Cover.jpg Chapter 12 Cover.jpg Chapter 16 Cover.jpg Chapter 18 Cover.jpg Chapter 24 Cover.jpg Chapter 25 Cover.jpg Chapter 27 Cover.jpg Tumblr m2zqozNloC1rtmxnro1 500.png|Karuta age 20 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Secret Service